Many occupations require a worker to spend long periods of time in front of a computer screen. Problems associated with repetitive motion injuries due to computer keyboard or mouse manipulation may result in injuries to a computer user. A well known injury associated with repetitive motion is carpal tunnel syndrome. Injuries and discomfort may be minimized by proper positioning of a user with respect to a work object. Ergonomic designs for chairs and work stations have attempted to address these problems.
For an individual who experiences back pain, however, the simple act of sitting upright for long periods of time may result in debilitating discomfort. Further, the simple act of entering or exiting from a typical computer work station requires that a user bend his or her body in ways that may be uncomfortable or impossible for an individual experiencing back pain.
Some inventors have attempted to address the needs of individuals who, for whatever reason, are unable to sit in front of a computer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,710 to Newman teaches a “Support Device” wherein a personal computer may be used by a person lying on a bed. The support body can be mounted on the bed itself, or on a base running on wheels beneath the bed.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,566 to Case for a “Portable Ergonomic Work Station”. Case teaches a portable workstation that includes a variety of adjustable support elements that may hold and support computer components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,794 to Harbin for an “Ergonomic Computer Mounting Device Permitting Extensive Vertical, Horizontal and Angular Ranges of Motion” teaches a column having a tilt and swivel mechanism for mounting a computer monitor thereon. The tilt and swivel mechanism is slidably mounted in a vertical track and a counterweight is provided to assist in vertical adjustment.
Other inventors have attempted to design systems for use with a chair or recliner. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,270 and 5,056,864 to Cooper for a “Work Station System” includes a chair having a carriage secured thereto. A surface for supporting an input device and a keyboard are attached to the carriage. The chair is rockable about a horizontal axis, but the spatial distance between the surface for supporting an input device and the seated operator remain constant, as does the spatial distance between the surface for supporting the visual display and the seated operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,305 to Hocking teaches “Work Stations” having a chair and a means to support pieces of equipment such as a personal computer, a printer and the like. The station has at least two upright stanchions that project upwardly in a substantially parallel manner from a base. Sleeves are engaged on the stanchions. Support members for the pieces of equipment are attached individually or in combination to a sleeve or sleeves so the support members will extend from the sleeves in a direction substantially normal to the longitudinal axis of the stanchions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,599 to Cauffiel for a “Cabinet and Table Assembly for Use with Seating Apparatus” teaches a table that can slide between extended and retracted positions relative to a chair and may also be horizontally pivoted between a working position and an out-of-the-way position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,476 to May et al. for a “Computer Furniture with Integrated Computer” teaches a chair with a monitor support and a keyboard support mounted on a horizontal arm that is pivotally attached to the left armrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,631 to Lin teaches a “Computer Chair Assembly” having a chair with two armrests, wherein a pivot shaft is disposed on one of the armrests. A horizontal rod is supported on one end by the pivot shaft and on a second end by rollers and a support. The horizontal rod supports an article support frame that may be pivoted in front of or away from a user seated in the chair.
None of the above references are ideal for use by an individual experiencing severe back pain. For example, none of the references teach a vertically pivoting member that permits a user to easily access a bed or chair wherein the pivoting member may be manipulated with fingertip pressure due to counter-weighting of the pivoting member. Additionally, it is desirable for a work station system to provide the above benefits in combination with structure that is adjustable in multiple ways to locate work pieces in an ergonomic orientation with respect to a user.